User blog:Robertoiglesias/My new ranking on the Halloween films
Here is my new ranking of the films. I included the Producer's Cut of Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, and the Director's Cuts of Halloween and Halloween II remakes. This is just my opinion. Also, SPOILERS: 14. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) Theatrical Cut - The reasons why I hate this the most is because it is bizarre, loud, flashy, and annoying. It isn't scary because the dumb filmmakers (Weinstein brothers and Joe Chappelle) wanted this film to be cool (and they failed). It doesn't feel like a Halloween film because its story doesn't feel like a Michael Myers story thanks to the irritating strobe light flashes in between scenes. The film says "In Memory of Donald Pleasance" when Donald Pleasance (Dr. Sam Loomis) died during production. It's ironic because the Weinsteins and Joe cut a lot of good scenes with Loomis out! Idiots! The Thorn Cult massacre scene sucks because of the stupid fucking flashy strobe lights and doesn't give Wynn a proper death shown! At the end of the day, I hate this film so much. 2/10 13. Halloween: Resurrection (2002) - To me, this isn't the worst in the series. It has a story that fits in with Halloween and Michael Myers. I talked about being okay with Laurie dying, but now IT SUCKS! Laurie's victory is retconned and is replaced by Sarah Moyer, who sucks at being a main character. To add to that, the Dangertainment "Reality" show takes place in the old Myers house where there are a lot of awful cameras shots. Also, this film ruined the ending to Halloween H20, has bad characters, and is dumb and boring. Plus, what happened to John Tate, Laurie's son?! Explain that filmmakers! In the end, Resurrection ironically destroyed Halloween once again. 2/10 12. Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) - This film was rushed into theaters after Halloween 4 was released, and it shows. The story gets confusing and stupid at some points, like the hermit taking care of a passed out Michael Myers for a year (WTF?), the stupid symbol on Michael's wrist, and a man in black who breaks Michael out of jail (This leads to Halloween 6 being awful). Jamie Lloyd having a psychic connection with Michael throws me off, and killing off Rachel around 21 minutes in was a dumb choice. At least it ignored the stupid surprise ending of Halloween 4, but I still hate it. 3/10 11. Halloween (2007) Director's Cut - The difference I like in this more than in the Theatrical Cut is that this has better character development. However, some of the dialogue and shots are annoying and unnecessary, the movie is too long, and Michael's escape scene from the Smith's Grove Sanitarium starts out with a horrific rape scene in Michael's cell instead of him breaking out of his chains and killing 4 guards. 3/10 10. Halloween II (2009) Director's Cut - A difference I like in this that's not in the Theatrical Cut is that this has a PTSD Laurie Strode who is upset about what previously happened with Michael Myers. However, sometimes Laurie is just plain annoying and her relationship with Annie is negative and I hate it. This makes me like the Theatrical Cut Laurie more. Sam Loomis is even worse than he is in the Theatrical Cut and is more of a douche. The characters might be a bit more developed in this version, but they can be more annoying and unlikable. Plus in this ending, Michael says to Loomis "Die!" and that's the only thing he says. There isn't energy or creativity put into that, and it's unnecessary which is then followed by a lame kill for Loomis, as opposed to his brutal slashing in the Theatrical Cut. I don't hate Laurie dying in this version, but I wish they kept her alive, like in the Theatrical Cut, even though I didn't like her in this cut. By killing the main characters, this film seems like it's trying to cram the remakes into a nutshell which is forgotten forever and ends in a disappointing way. 3.5/10 9. Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) Producer's Cut - After this was shown to a test audience of mostly 14 year old teens for some reason, it failed and a lot of re shoots happened (this made the Theatrical Cut). However, someone found the footage of the original Halloween 6 and released it on video. Their are a lot of differences between the 2 cuts, ranging from minor (color grading and a few shots) to major (music and final 15 minutes for each film). What I like about this film more is that it does a better job explaining the Thorn Cult, ties back to the previous films, isn't flashy and stupid, and has the classic Halloween theme instead of some stupid rock music. It features more scenes with Dr. Loomis and Wynn which makes the Man in Black reveal much better. There isn't a lot of gore and has more suspense, which I like more. While this film isn't good, I like it way more than the Theatrical Cut. 4/10 8. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) - A lot of fans like this film, but to me, I don't see how it's very amazing besides being very similar to the original. Michael Myers sucks in this film (especially his new mask) and the film isn't interesting besides some good characters like Jamie Lloyd, Sam Loomis, Rachel Carruthers, and Sheriff Meeker. Other characters are just meh to me. Plus a lot of the kills are underwhelming and boring, though the good ones are really good. Just because Michael was brought back after not being in Halloween III: Season of the Witch (except for the 2 appearances on TV), doesn't mean that it is a truly amazing film. To me, it's decent that's not great, but I enjoy it. 6.5/10 7. Halloween (2007) Theatrical Cut - I like this film and I like how this movie actually gave Michael Myers a good motivation: stressful and dysfunctional family and awful school life. This film goes into Michael's childhood for the first part and is creative with it. He is now a 10 year old kid (I like that change) and goes through enough stress in his life that he eventually snaps and starts killing people like a physical and verbal abusive bully Wesley, his drunk, loud, and rude stepfather Ronny, the boyfriend of his sexual, mean sister Steve, and his sexual, mean sister Judith (who 6 year old Michael stabbed in the original). This film shows Sam Loomis with Michael and how he cares about Michael and I like it. However, the second part of the movie feels like a remake of the original with some good and some bad changes. Even though Michael is scary and awesome to me, Laurie is now as obnoxious as her friends now. At least the scenes with her babysitting Tommy and Lindsay are good, as well as the scenes with Laurie and Annie, and whenever Cynthia and Mason Strode, Laurie's parents, appear before being killed. However, this film is sometimes loud, crude (goes overboard with the swearing) sexual, and annoying. This film isn't my favorite, but it's not terrible. 6.5/10 6. Halloween II (2009) Theatrical Cut - I like the character development in this film. This film has a Laurie Strode who is recovering from the events of the previous film and is a recovering victim who has to maintain herself throughout the film which I really like (Director's cut has PTSD Laurie who I find unlikable). Keeping Annie Brackett alive was a pretty good change to me because in this film, she is supporting Laurie and they maintain a healthy relationship. Sheriff Brackett now treats Laurie like his 2nd daughter and is a pretty good person (the Brackett's are more developed in the remakes than in the original 2 films to me). I also like Mya, one of Laurie's 2 new friends, but dislike Harley, Laurie's other new friend (it's a win-lose). In this film, Michael is seeing visions of his dead mom (the hallucination scenes are a bit stupid), and his younger self, who tell him to make his family whole (I guess). Sam Loomis is annoying and awful now, but isn't as bad as he is in the Director's Cut. To me, this film has its mistakes and weakness, but also has its strengths which are effective. The ending is better in my opinion because Loomis' brain being shown can symbolize how Loomis tried to mentally see inside Michael's head and Michael killed him and saw his brain physically (It's a nice joke in my opinion). Then, Laurie kills Michael, which feels special instead of him being shot by the police. Laurie lives (yay!) at the end and it upsets me that a Halloween 3 remake was never made. 7/10 5. Halloween 2018 (2018) - This film ignores the events of all of the previous films except for the original Halloween (didn't H20 already ignore the events of some films?). It might be a direct sequel to the original, but it borrows too many elements from previous films (like Donald Trump ignoring the people's opinions but then needs them). Michael Myers in this film has no motivation other than pure evil, and I think of him as an idiot who just stabs people in this film. The humor is good, Jamie Lee Curtis returns, but there are a number of things wrong with this film from the death with no energy or fun put into it of Kevin (the innocent 14 year old boy) to killing off Aaron and Dana (which characters were "important" and then wasted) to Dr Ranbir Sartain being a rushed character and ultimately becoming a side villain out of the blue. The teens are fun except for Cameron who has terrible writing and isn't killed by Michael. Also, THOSE DUMB FILMMAKERS BETTER NOT MAKE A SEQUEL LIKE THE WHAT HAPPENED WITH HALLOWEEN H20 (but they probably will because they want to copy Halloween H20 because they can't be unique)! Overall, it's a pretty good flick, but give me Halloween II and H20 any day. 7/10 4. Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) - I know this film doesn't have Michael Myers in it, but I like the story. It's suspenseful, creative, and fun. Besides, it references the original Halloween twice! The characters are pretty good. However, the ending throws me off a bit, and I wish these type of films continued, but no. People had to beg for Michael Myers back. 8/10 3. Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) - 20 years later after the original film, Halloween H20 was made. It erased the events of Halloween 3-6, brought back Laurie Strode, introduced new characters, and used the suspenseful atmosphere again. It had a good beginning setting up the film, scary middle, and epic end. However, it did repeat some of the things from the original Halloween. But it doesn't distract from Laurie Strode being a strong lead character for the 3rd time! To me, this is the ending (not Resurrection). 9/10 2. Halloween II (1981) - I like this sequel for picking up after the original, having good characters, and for the atmosphere of horror. I like the gore in this film (not too much, but not too little), but Michael Myers attacking Laurie Strode because she is his sister threw me off a bit. Why is he after his sibling? The film tried to explain Michael Myers and failed a bit, but it at least maintained the suspense and horror from the original. 9/10 1. Halloween (1978) - I love the movie for the suspenseful atmosphere and the characters. Michael is a mystery that has yet to be truly known (mostly). The sequels create various motivations and they fail at it. But Michael being simply "pure evil" throws me off. You want to know who is pure evil? Damien Thorn from The Omen (1976). But at least this film can give a mystery to Michael unlike the sequels. The motivation is partially a mystery, but I wish they went full mystery that the answer was never revealed like in ''Black Christmas (1974) ''(which this film borrows some elements from). But it doesn't distract from Laurie Strode being a great protagonist and Sam Loomis trying to find Michael and explain his behavior. 10/10 And that is my true ranking! How would you rank the films? Category:Blog posts